


A New Scene

by zachlorthan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Pet, white rose freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachlorthan/pseuds/zachlorthan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Ruby decide to try some role playing. Weiss plays dominant. this chapter has been in the works for a long time. futa weiss, by popular vote. hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Scene

Weiss looked down with a smirk at Ruby, who was on her hands and knees. a muffled grunt came from behind the ball gag around her face. Weiss sat with her legs crossed, the end of a silk ribbon, borrowed from Blake, wrapped a few times around her knuckles. the other end was tied to a makeshift collar, which was around Ruby's neck. "Silence!" she said sharply, unfurling her legs enough to place a foot against Ruby's forehead.

The touch of hair was soft against her toes, but she ignored it for the moment, putting pressure on Ruby till she was forced to sit on her calves. "A good dog is quiet unless it's master tells it to speak, understood?" Ruby, from her position on the floor, was blushing heavily. 'I didn't think she would get so into the roll playing.'

She nodded, catching more than a glimpse of Weiss's Black lace underwear beneath her school uniform. Ruby wore only her own bra and panties, as well as the collar they had fashioned from a set of pillow cases and a zipper. Her palms where pressed firmly against the ground, and she squeezed her eyes shut as her mistress began to rub her head with her foot. 

Weiss's eyes narrowed as she saw this, and she yanked on the leash, jerking Ruby to the right. "Open your eyes and look at me!" Ruby did as she was told, breathing hard. her hair was tousled, and she brought one hand up like a paw, curling it in front of her chest and doing her best to look dejected. "There, now isn't that better. If your good, maybe I'll let you get on the bed, filthy little dog."

Weiss stood, the skirt billowing a bit. Ruby bent forward, as if to get a glimps of her thighs. Her butt stuck upwards in the air, her own black thong showing delightfully against her pale skin. Weiss lifted her foot again, bringing it up under ruby's chin, lifting her face till they were gazing into each others eyes. "good girl, now, sit!"

Ruby's heart was beating hard, born purely from how erotic she felt the situation was. She forced her arms straight, bring herself back down on her haunches like before. "Excellent. now, keep going. Beg!"

Ruby sat back, bringing her arms up in front of her bra, which had slipped enough to show her left breast. Her erect nipple was pressed firmly against the back curve of her wrist as she whimpered past the gag. "Ah, ah, quiet." She stilled her sounds. "Now, hold still, girl, so I can give you a reward." Ruby sat perfectly still as Weiss walked around behind her. She felt the slim but firm fingers of her lovers touch.

The touch trailed up her spine, shivers cutting across her skin at odd and opposing angles. When they reached the bra strap, they hooked beneath it, pulled back a bit, and then released. Ruby flinched as she felt the sharp snap of it against her skin. "Now say thank you!" Weiss commanded, the authority in her voice undeniable. Ruby tried to form the words despite the gag, and it came out "mmph-k oooo, meiephters". "Good, good. now," she reached down again, grasping the strap with both hands.

Ruby shuddered as she felt the ribbon on her hand press firmly against her back as her girlfriend undid the strap. Ruby made a move to remove her bra, but Weiss smacked her hand. "Did I tell you to move?" Ruby froze, then gingerly shook her head. "that's right. Now," she placed one foot against Ruby's now exposed spinal column, and pushed down, till her chest was pressed against the carpet, with her ass elevated above.

"Now, lift up your cute little ass, dog!"   
Ruby complied, lifting her ass in the air. Weiss, barely reaching down, smacked her, the sudden contact making her moan. She could feel how wet she was without even checking. "Good dog. Do you want another?" Ruby, after a moment, nodded. Weiss laid into her again, harder this time. A rapidly fading red hand print was left on her right butt cheek. "That's right. A good master rewards her pets, just like good pets get rewarded."

They continued as such, Weiss smacking Ruby's exposed ass while she moaned, for a few more minutes. Then Weiss tugged on the ribbon, forcing Ruby back into the sitting position. She winced as the back of her ankles pressed into her now sore rear. "Well done, girl. Now, remove your bra, slowly." Weiss commanded, retaking her seat on the edge of the bed.

Ruby carefully shimmied out of her bra, allowing it to fall down her arms and hit the floor. "Thata girl. Now, I think I'll go ahead and give you a different gag. Would you like that?" Ruby nodded, her lips wet from the fact that she had trouble swallowing with the current one. Before removing Ruby's gag, Weiss stood, removing her skirt and panties. She was dressed only in an under shirt, her half hard penis now free in the light of a single lamp. Then she leaned forward, unstrapping the ball gag and letting it join Ruby's bra on the floor.

"Now, as you can see, your master isn't quite ready for the best part. Why don't you go ahead and help out?" Ruby nodded again, careful not to speak, and crawled forward slowly, panting. When she was close enough that Weiss could feel her breath on her penis, she said, "there, that's far enough." She slid a bit down the bed till she was presented. "Go ahead, dog. Put it in your mouth."

Ruby had sucked her off plenty of times before, but she was used to using her hands as well. Now that she had been handy capped, she made herself go slow. She carefully took the tip between her lips, running her tongue around the head. She went slowly, tasting the salt of sweat on the skin as she slid the head in and out of her mouth. After a few moments of this, Weiss's penis began to buck, the head jumping out of ruby's mouth at one point. When this began, she changed strategy.

She began to lick it, going from the base of the cock to the head, often taking it back into her mouth when she reached it. The dick continued to grow as it received her administrations, saliva glistening on both her lips and the dick. Weiss was breathing harder, but kept her commanding demeanor at the forefront. "Good girl." She said after a few minutes. Her cock was at it's full six and a half inch length, inch and a half width. "Now, I want you to make me cum, dog. Use your tongue to make me cum."

Ruby nodded for the third time, bringing herself up on her knees to better get at the member. She started slow, once again teasing the head with her tongue. But after a moment she began to truly suck on it, sliding it into and out of her mouth with increasing gusto. Each time she took more in, the dick going farther into her mouth until it began to hitch the back of her throat. 'Thank Grimm for all the practice,' she thought.

As she began to get more vigorous with her movements, she began to taste the precum from her lovers sweet cock coating her mouth. She began to suck a bit harder, and on top of that began to hum, allowing the vibration to rise through her chest and into her mouth, where Weiss felt it tickle her penis. The movements became fast and more vigorous, until, quite suddenly, Weiss grabbed two fistfuls of Ruby's hair and thrust hard into her mouth.

Ruby's eyes went wide as she felt the penis briefly block her throat and clench. Weiss came hard into her mouth, and the receiver swallowed as it spurted down her throat. Just before she finished, Weiss pulled out, allowing the last bursts to shoot onto her face and chest. her own face was a bit softer, but she straightened as Ruby dry swallowed, making sure she got everything.

"That was good, dog, but we aren't finished yet." Ruby whimpered a bit, not trusting her throat after the pounding it had just received. "Look at me." She did, cum splattered across her left cheek and the top of her left breast. "Wonderful." Weiss's gaze was lustful as she used her hand to lift Ruby's chin. Her penis was still relatively hard, with a thin string of cum hanging from the tip. "Now, dog, clean it up, but go slow." 

Ruby nodded, using her tongue to catch the hanging string and then to make sure the stiff cock was cum free at the moment. "Well done, dog. I think you've earned another reward. stand up." Ruby did as she was told, and Weiss directed her to the bed, making her bend over onto her elbows, while her legs remained straight. Weiss now stood behind her, the leash draped over Ruby's back. Weiss looked over her perfect ass, only slight blemishes visible where she had struck the cheeks.

"You're going to love this, dog." She gave a dual slap, squeezing the prize after making contact. Ruby moaned allowed as Weiss's hands caressed the now sensitive skin. her hands drifted upwards, fingers pushing the panties up and away from the skin. When the came back down, they brought the thin fabric with it, revealing soft skin and a glistening pussy. "Well, it looks like my dog loves this kind of treatment." She emphasized by tugging on the leash and squeezing her ass again, causing Ruby to involuntarily moan Weiss's name. 

"Uh Uh, little puppy, i said no talking." Ruby heard Weiss stoup, grabbing the ball gag from the ground. She allowed it to be slipped back down over the front of her face, and then fixed into her mouth. "No, no more words from my adorable little puppy, ok?" Ruby nodded, her only way of signifying a yes. "Good. and now for your reward." Ruby twitched involuntarily as she felt her lips get spread, cool air blowing over the wet muscle as Weiss blew on it.

"Well well, looks like you just can't wait, can you?" Ruby moaned affirmative, but Weiss wasn't done teasing. She spread the Ruby's tight lips, splitting the pink flesh as Ruby pushed herself up on tip toe, groaning. She blew directly into the cavern, and Ruby's knees went weak. She wanted to shout at Weiss to stop teasing, but with the gag in, all she could do was moan insistently. "Alright, looks like you're ready." Weiss stood fully, placing her penis between Ruby's legs, rubbing the top half of the member against the now cold skin of Ruby's lips. 

Ruby hitched and bucked as the burning heat from Weiss's cock touched against the frigid skin of her own opening. She gave one last insistent moan, and Weiss pushed the head of her dick against the lips, putting pressure on it but not entering. "Ask for it, bitch!" Ruby whined aloud, ecstasy and frustration practically coursing through her veins. "Plphss mispherrrs!" she cried. Weiss smirked again, and said, "alright!" as she thrust into Ruby.

Ruby was stunned for a moment as she felt the probing sensation of the full length of Weiss entering her pussy, shuddering as she orgasmed once. Weiss, likewise, had to fight the sensation as she felt the muscles inside Ruby clench, extra lubricant now running down both girls legs. after a moment to breath, Weiss began to slowly withdraw herself, till nothing but the tip was left. After a moment, she then thrust in again. then she drew out, then she thrust in.

She continued to repeat the process, gradually building speed as they continued. with each thrust Ruby was forced to moan, the power behind the thrusts driving her onto the bed so hard that the ball gag was pulled from her mouth. Now free of obstruction, her moans where much louder, as where Weiss's. She orgasmed again, and practically shouted as she felt her body quiver with unexpected strength.

Weiss wasn't getting enough leverage for her thrusts, so she doubled up her grip on the leash, using it for extra torque. Her thrusts became stronger and harder, her dick squeezed repeatedly by the inside of Ruby, and she felt the steadily building pressure of approaching climax. Finally, Ruby came a third time, this one massive. Her legs locked, and every muscle in her body clenched at the same time as her mind was blinded by pure and total bliss.

That was too much for Weiss, and she grabbed Ruby's thighs, giving one last, powerful thrust as she came, hard, into her partner. Ruby could do nothing, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, a line of spit dribbling down. Weiss's teeth clenched as she emptied her load into Ruby. They froze like that, Weiss bent forward over Ruby's back while her face was buried into the sheets. Then, gradually they came down. Ruby's legs gave out, and Weiss was forced to pull out she fell to the ground, completely out of breath.

Ruby managed to keep hold of the bed spread for a moment longer, then she too fell to the ground. Weiss propped herself up against the wall, and said. "that- wheeze-was the -gasp- best sex- huh huh huh- we've ever had." Ruby was too tired to acknowledge her at first, but after a moment manged to say, "yeah, -gulp- it, huff, was."

The girls reoriented themselves, Ruby leaning against Weiss, who in turn was leaning against the wall. After they had caught their breath, Ruby smiled mischievously. "It's my turn to be dominant, you know." Weiss winced, knowing she was probably going to pay for the bitch comment earlier.


End file.
